


A STranGe OnE He IS

by Rapture38



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cat, Cute, Fabulous, Fabulousness, Funny, Gay, Gayness, M/M, Missing, Robots, Soundwave - Freeform, Starscream - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, X - Freeform, Yaoi, cat-like, knockout - Freeform, megatron - Freeform, over reacting, worried megs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapture38/pseuds/Rapture38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When soundwave goes missing on board the nemisis Megatron is bound to over react and send his entire army after him.</p><p>Fluffyness insured and mega-derp and sound-troll being well..themselves XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	A STranGe OnE He IS

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure when made me write this, just spontaneous thought...and i wrote it in a really weird way...i apologize :3

Soundtron  
DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED EVERYTHINGGGGGGGG!!!  
Soundwave and Megatron being derps :3  
\------FLUFFY ROBUTTS------  
Megatron paced around in the command center. Fingers intertwined behind his back, a somewhat worried expression stretched across his face. He didn’t need to hide his concerned look; no one was currently there to see it. He had sent out most of his army to earth, telling them to look under every god forsaken rock, in every human structure and behind every tree found on this planet. 

His third in command doesn’t just disappear, not without saying-well - letting him know first. At first he just thought the communications officer had just gone back into their room to re-change. It was his first instinct to look in their hab-suit, Soundwave had a tendency to work himself into forced recharge and would sometimes even fall into stasis at the screens. So it wouldn’t be odd if he went to their room at strange times. But when he wasn’t there he searched all of Soundwave’s usual hauntings, like the engine rooms, sub-warp drives, communications hub and the command center. 

When the lanky mech wasn’t in any of those places he began to become slightly worried. Megatron wasn’t particularly concerned at the time, Soundwave could obviously hold his own. But then again that was in their gladiator day and Soundwave didn’t have his bulky, warrior frame anymore. He would stand no chance against Optimus Prime, maybe one of his lap dog’s, but not Optimus Prime.

Once a few cycles had passed and the TIC still didn’t show he began to ask around, mostly the mech’s Soundwave was with the most. Besides himself of course.

“Knockout, have you seen Soundwave?”

The medic had seemed a bit startled at the question. Not often did their commander NOT know where Soundwave was, let alone not seeing Soundwave at his lord’s side. But despite his worries he did his best to be helpful and suggested that Soundwave is a seeker and might have gone for a flight. Though they both highly doubted it, it was a possibility.

When he found Starscream he was working on a particularly interesting project. Considering he was balancing on a bench reaching up attempting to grab at a metallic object that was wedged between two panels in the ceiling. And when he saw his leader walk in at his brisk pace, he teetered dangerously on the back of his heels before righting himself.

“Have you seen Soundwave in the past few cycles Starscream?”

When presented with this question the SIC just made a snide comment about following a leader who called favourite’s . Megatron kicked out the bench from underneath him.

Now 4 more cycle’s had passed since then and still not a blip of Soundwave anywhere. And the Constant silence was getting to him. Megatron could swear he was hearing a melodic screech, swish, screech, swish. As if something was swinging and dragged across as it swung. 

Carefully he listen to the sound. Letting it lull him into a trance like state, before realising that this ‘noise’ was never there before.

“Soundwave.” He called out. No answer. Ok, not Soundwave. 

Standing on the cat walk he slowly scanned the room, looking for anything out of place or new. Nothing out of place, like a stay cable or a confused soldier. 

Finally after deciding that the room was clear of any ‘misplacements’ he took a step back to exit the command room. Feeling something brush his shoulder plating he stumbled back, quickly sliding out his hidden blade and getting ready to defend himself. But when he looked he was not greeted by a face or weapon but a long cable hanging from the ceiling, he sighed slightly embarrassed.

Putting away his sword he ‘gently’ grabbed onto the wire and let his eyes roam over the cable.

Megatron glared and growled at the offending object. “Fraggin. Thing.” He gave it a bit of a rough tug, before quickly letting it go.

The wire had moved. It had squirmed. And the thought slightly disturbed him. He silently watched the cable wiggle around before retreating back up to the ceiling. 

The decepticon leader let his eye’s follow the retracting cable until it disappeared to where it came from. The shock and amusement that crossed the leaders face a second later was unmistakable.

The decepticon letting out an enthralled chuckled as his processor took in and forever saved this moment. 

Up on the highest beam laid his lover. His one arm hanging over the edge of the beam and the other under his helm. Tentacles curling and swinging down on either side of him, while both of his legs where on the top of the beam.

At the moment Soundwave reminded him of one of the large cats that inhabited earth’s jungles. A jaguar. Megatron smirked at the resemblance. They were both blackish blue, quiet, quick, beautiful and apparently liked to sleep in high places. 

Watching his lover sleep like this made his spark swell with familiar warmth. No matter how weird Soundwave got, everything he did was just adorable. Even sleeping a good hundred feet in the air…balanced on a beam….on a ship….that was thousands of feet in the air….

Oh well, it was cute.

Megatron smiled lightly and continued out of the control room towards the communications hub. He needed to call back his army after all.

The next time Soundwave went missing he would check the roof first, after all his conjunx endure was a strange one.

Hey if any of you made it this far…CONGRATES! You read my god awful writing and survived!  
PLEASE IS YOU HAVE ANY TIPS OR HAVE NOTICED SOMETHING ABOUT MY WRITING PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I AM TRING TO IMPROVE MY WRITING AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.  
Thank you for reading!!  
OH AND IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS I MIGHT BE HAPPY TO ABLIGE!  
Thank you for your editing advise…Sorry I accidentally deleted your message before I could complete all of the editing so I’m sorry if I missed anything !!  
DX


End file.
